


"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong"

by alicecrow6



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Tags May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Peter sighed.Then, a thought.It was stupid, it was crazy, it had absolutely no basis in fact, and it was all together the perfect Parker plan.He needed a team to stop Thanos, why not make a team?16 year old Peter Parker time travels backing his 14 year old body right after getting bitten. He decides to use his second chance to prepare for Thanos. He makes a team of young superheroes comprising of Kate Bishop, Harley Keener, Shuri, Kamala Khan, and Amadeus Cho.The adults are confused and concerned, the new team's excited, and Peter is tired.
Relationships: Amadeus Cho & Shuri, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Kate Bishop & Kamala Khan, Kate Bishop & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener & Shuri & Kate Bishop & Kamala Khan & Amadeus Cho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong"

Peter stumbled. 

Where- where was he? Why were there so many people around?

Peter blinked. God, why was everything so blurry? Peter felt his body sway slightly.

“Peter? Peter are you okay?” a squeaky but strangely familiar voice asked. Peter looked up.

“Ned?” Peter asked in confusion. The kid looked way too young to be Ned but he looked a lot like his best friend.

“Oh my god, oh no, this is bad” Ned panicked loudly from beside him but Peter was far more interested in the slowly growing red spot on his arm. It was itchy and irritating but it made a ping go off in Peter’s head.

Wasn't that the same place he had gotten his original spider bite? Was he getting an upgrade or something?

“How many fingers am I holding?” mini Ned shoved a few fingers in Peter’s face. Peter narrowed his eyes determinedly. Was he seeing double?

“Six,” Peter told Ned firmly before passing out.

Peter woke up slowly. Everything was too loud. Why was everything so loud? He thought he’d gotten that under control.

“Peter? Baby are you okay?” Aunt May’s voice was like a balm on a festering wound. Her words brought him into focus and he smiled up at her. 

But something was wrong. Peter slowly extended a hand to reach for her hair. May let him.

No gray hair. 

Peter moved his hand from her hair to her face.

No wrinkles. No pale and saggy skin.

May smiled at him in relief.

It was the smile that he hadn't seen since she found out he was Spiderman, a smile without worry and stress. Peter had missed it.

Then, it clicked.

A soft oh left his lips as everything suddenly became more clear, more obvious.

“Did I miss the rest of the field trip?” hoping beyond hope that she would look at him in confusion, instead she laughed slightly in relief and stroked his cheek fondly.

“Only you Peter” she teased lightly. Peter pushed down his dread and forced himself to smile up at her. It wasn't too hard to ignore his feelings when faced with his young, lively, and stress-free aunt.

He had often wondered if he had been the cause of her quickly deteriorating health, he guessed that he had his answer now.

“What happened?” Peter asked

“You fainted in the middle of your field trip. I’m sorry Peter, I know you were looking forward to the Oscorps trip for a while now” May stroked his hair sympathetically.

“It’s okay May,” he reassures her. May smiles at him again and Peter can't get enough. 

She should always have a smile on her face, Peter thought determinedly. He wouldn't let her get tangled up with Spiderman again.

“May, is it okay if I sleep for a bit?” Peter pulled an apologetic face and May immediately cooed.

“Of course Peter. Call me if you need anything,” May put a gentle kiss on his forehead that almost made Peter want to cry and stood up his bed.

Peter waited a few minutes after she left the room before getting up from his bed. He grabbed his computer and looked at the calendar.

He stared at the date. He stared a little longer.

He put down the laptop and lowered himself back onto the bed, he’d figure this all out tomorrow, he was too tired for this shit right now. Plus, his body was going through some non-puberty related changes and he didn't want to be awake for it.

Peter woke up feeling better then he had in a long time. He spent the next few hours before school getting reacquainted with his strength and stickiness.

He wondered if it would take as long as it originally had for his Spidey sense to come back or if he would get it sooner because he was mentally prepared now.

A theory for later, Peter joked slightly to himself.

By the time it was time to get to school Peter was dressed and showered.

He had spent thirty minutes trying to make eggs. They were slightly burnt but they were edible and that was what was really important in the grand scheme of things.

“Breakfast? Are you sure you should be out of bed?” May asked as she came out of her room. Peter grinned up at her.

“I feel great aunt May, don't worry so much” Peter put her eggs on a plate and lowered it in front of her. May wrinkled her nose a little at the burnt smell but thanked him nonetheless.

“I guess this is your way of telling me that you want to go to school?” May asked dryly. Peter grinned at her, she knew him too well (no matter the age)

“Please?” Peter widened his eyes and unleashed his puppy eyes. May flicked the end of his nose and Peter pouted. May laughed and Peter drank in the sight of her like she was about to disappear.

“Alright alright,” May surrendered with mirth.

Peter hugged her tightly before bouncing up the stairs to grab his backpack.

Peter regretted not staying at home. Clearly, he had too much confidence in his abilities. 

He was ping-ponging between two extremes of either being bored out of his mind, or in pain at all the sounds and smells.

God, showers, they were a thing.

“Teenagers,” Peter huffed, completely ignoring the hypocrisy. 

“Dude, we’re teenagers” Ned decided to not ignore the hypocrisy.

Peter looked at him from the side of his eyes. This was another problem. Peter loved Ned, but 14-year-old Ned and 16-year-old Peter didn't have a lot in common. God knew that as much as he loved how happy his Aunt was, he still missed his time like a missing limb.

It had constantly been at the back of his mind, a type of double vision that made him want to curl up into a ball and cry. 

He didn't do that, obviously, but still.

“Yeah, but were clearly superior,” Peter muttered sarcastically. Ned looked at him with wide eyes and Peter was reminded how Ned didn't yet know how much of a sarcastic asshole Peter could be.

“Peter” Ned hissed. Peter would normally have smirked at the poor boy but Ned’s tone was less fond exasperation and more genuine reprimanded.

It made Peter’s teeth itch.

“I’m just joking,” Peter defended.

“It’s still mean,” Ned tried to explain. 

Fourteen-year-old Ned was an angel, an annoying one.

Peter immediately felt horrible for the thought. 

“Okay, Ned,” Peter pacified. Ned nodded in agreement and the two went on with the rest of the day.

By the time school ended Peter was exhausted.

He got home and settled down in his room.

The homework was easily done and by the time he had finished, it had only been an hour and a half.

Okay, now that he had no distractions to hide behind, it was time to settle himself out.

First, he had time traveled into his fourteen-year-old body.

Two, the last thing he remembered before getting zapped back into his younger body was fighting Doc Ock and Green Goblin.

The two had been seen together so Spiderman had naturally gotten a bit curious. He hadn’t known what they were building but he had an inkling now.

It would be just his luck that he accidentally turned on a time machine and sent himself to the past.

It was just luck that no one else had been sent.

Peter sat up quickly. God, what if they had been sent back?

Two hours and hacked security cameras later and he had his answer. He was the only one. It was a lot more depressing then he’d thought it be. He should be glad that his villains didn't come with him, but now he had to find a way back on his own.

If he should go back at all.

Peter closed his eyes. 

Fuck, he couldn't go back could he? Even if he had the option he wouldn't.

‘With great power comes great responsibility’ his uncle’s voice whispered in his head. The number of lives he could potentially save was far more important then any discomfort on his part, Peter knew that. Peter also knew that most would have given anything to be in his shoes, hell he himself would have wanted this shot.

But living it? Knowing it was really happening? It was far shittier than he had expected.

Alright, so clearly he was staying here. What was his game plan?

Go to Mr. Stark, was the first thought in his head but he pushed it almost as soon as it formed.

No, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Mr. Stark anytime soon.

Plus, in a few months, Civil war was about to break loose and as much as he idolized the Avengers, he wasn't stupid. He knew that they could never know he was from the future.

Which left nothing. He could go to Dr. Strange but the man was more likely to send him back to his time then help him. 

Thor? In space currently and also unlikely to believe him. 

Who did that leave? All the avengers were out, Dr. Strange was out, Thor and his team were out. Wakanda? 

He had no clue how to contact Wakanda.

Lovely, his only real choice just crash-landed in front of him.

Maybe he should just man up and talk to Mr. Stark. That would be the responsible choice. But Peter was still currently pissed at the man for dying.

Peter sighed.

Then, a thought.

It was stupid, it was crazy, it had absolutely no basis in fact, and it was all together the perfect Parker plan.

He needed a team to stop Thanos, why not make a team?


End file.
